


Alive: An "All I Saw Was You" Fanmix

by OnTheGround2012



Series: Teen Wolf Fanmixes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Download Available, Fanmix, M/M, Music, Song Lyrics, To Download
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Fanmix for my series "All I Saw Was You."In the series Stiles and Jackson are married, and have a three year old kid called Daniel, when they have a car crash and Stiles ends up in a coma for three months. When he comes out of the coma, everything gets more complicated because he suffers from amnesia and can't remember anything that happened after the end of season two, including that his husband is pregnant again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Time ago I thought about making a fanmix in the future because the story is connected to many songs, so when WhenAngelsFall proposed me to make one, I thought it was a great idea and we decided to give it a try. She chose like 50% of the songs and I chose the other 50% and made the covers. Many of my songs where already mentioned in the notes of certain chapters because they inspired them or had something to do with them and others like "Beautifully Unfinished ", "Broken Frame" or "Into The Wild" were also used as the title.
> 
> I always knew that, if I made a fanmix, "Alive" would be the title and the first song because that song was the inspiration for the story and this series simply wouldn't exist without it. It's one of my favorite songs and Bo Bruce has always been a great inspiration for me and I've used her songs in most of my fanmixes, but this time I've didn't want to use tracks that I had used in my other fanmixes.
> 
> I'm very glad that I could do this with WhenAngelsFall because as a reader of the story she could choose the music that other people think about when they read the series and that's really interesting for me to find out. Besides, she knew songs that I didn't and I love getting to discover new music and singers. So, I hope more people feel the same way and will discover new artists through this fanmix.
> 
> Crossposted to [Tumblr.](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/151815093943/alive-an-all-i-saw-was-you-fanmix)
> 
> Of course, some feedback would be lovely. We both hope you'll enjoy it.

                                                   

[](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=16gwzlv)

[ ](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=34obhjl)

                                                                                     > Download de album [@mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/x56ora8n9u6isn7/Alive+-+Fanmix+by+OnTheGround2012+%26+WhenAngelsFall.rar) (zip / 157 MB)

                                                                                     > Listen to the playlist [@Spotify](https://play.spotify.com/user/11129930230/playlist/3NMduY157c9LQXZW65Rz5j)

 

  
**1\. Alive / Bo Bruce**

 _No I didn't pray to God_  
_No I never saw the light_  
_No I didn't watch my life go flashing right before my eyes_  
_No I didn't do the things that they all said that I would do_  
_I just closed my eyes and all I saw was you_

**2\. Flares / The script**

_Did you find it hard to breathe?_  
_Did you cry so much that you could barely see?_  
_You're in the darkness all alone_  
_And no one cares, there's no one there_

**3\. Beautifully Unfinished / Ella Henderson**

_‘Cause you’re the one that I can’t lose_  
_You’re the one that I can’t win_  
_‘Cause every time I’m with you_  
_Somehow I forget to breathe_

**4\. God Only Knows / Dalton Rapattoni (Cover)**

  _God only knows what I'd be without you_  
_If you should ever leave me_  
_Though life would still go on believe me_  
_The world could show nothing to me_  
_So what good would living do me_

**5\. Five Tattoos / Ella Henderson**

_You are the one thing on my mind_  
_You are my one and only_  
_My blue skies and grey_  
_You are the only one for me_

**6\. When Love Hurts / Jojo**

  _When love hurts, baby_  
_Yeah, that's how you know it's real_  
_When love hurts, yeah that's how it_  
_Yeah that's how you know it's real_

**7\. No Matter Where You Are / Us The Duo**

_I won't let you go_  
_No one can take your place_  
_a couple fights & lonely nights_  
_Don't make it right to let it go to waste_

**8\. Next To Me / Emeli Sandè**

_You won't find him drinking at the tables_  
_Rolling dice and staying out 'til three_  
_You won't ever find him being unfaithful_  
_You will find him, you'll find him next to me_

**9\. Si tú te vas (Magnífica desolación) (If You Leave 'Amazing Grief') / La habitación roja**

_Si tú te vas, (If you leave)_  
_se quedará el vacío y la inmensidad (emptiness will remain and the inmensity)_  
_de todo el universo me superará, (of the whole universe will beat me)_  
_las noches serán largas, una eternidad, (the nights will be long, an eternity,)_  
_si tú te vas, si tú te vas (if you leave, if you leave)_

**10\. I Will Wait / Hannah Trigwell (Acoustic cover)**

_And I will wait, I will wait for you_  
_And I will wait, I will wait for you_

**11\. Minute After Minute / Eskobar**

_Some say time, heals all wounds, but the mind, can be cruel_  
_Everyday, like a fool, I reminisce, over you_

 _Minute after minute after minute everyday and I think of you_  
_Minute after minute after minute everyday and I miss you_

 _With my life, on the line, I have to let go, to be fine_  
_Gotta stop, wasting time, and leave you behind_

**12\. Where Are You Now / Union J (Acoustic version)**

_But since the moment I let you leave_  
_All I see is you_  
_When I wake up_  
_You, when I talk_  
_You, when I lie down_  
_You, when I walk_  
_You, when I'm sleeping_  
_You, when I try to breathe_

**13\. Broken Frame / Alex and Sierra**

_The light at the tunnel is a runaway train_  
_The stars that we wish on are only airplanes_  
_The love that we're chasing is a heart break away_  
_'Cause we're picture perfect in a broken frame_

  **14\. Into The Wild / Take That**

 _Let me run with you_  
_Let me run with you my friend_  
_Let me be with you_  
_Running through the wild again_

  **15\. Little Do You Know / Lenny Martelli**

 _You drink your coffee in the mornings, sit on the windowsill_  
_But you drink too much, then you can't sit still_  
_You turn the radio on, replay your favourite song like it's the first time you heard it_

**16\. Stand By You / Rachel Platten**

_Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_  
_Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

**17\. Out Of The Woods / Taylor Swift**

_Are we out of the woods yet?[x3]_  
_Are we out of the woods?_  
_Are we in the clear yet?[x3]_  
_In the clear yet, good_

**18\. Wolves Without Teeth / Of Monsters And Men**

_I can see through you_  
_We are the same_  
_It's perfectly strange_  
_You run in my veins_  
_How can I keep you_  
_Inside my lungs_  
_I breathe what is yours_  
_You_ breathe _what is mine_

**19\. Tumbling Down / Luke Kennedy**

_Tell me I'm strong enough and I'll tell you you're worthy_  
_And you'll fall into my arms_  
_Tell me I'm strong enough and I'll say I don't deserve you_  
_and all our walls will come tumbling down_

**20\. You're My Choice / Eskobar**

_With you I'm all of me without any shame, it's simply freedom but it'll never be plain, so_  
_You're my choice, I'm trusting in my inner voice, it's telling me that_  
_You're my choice, my heart has silenced all the noise inside_  
_You're my choice, You're my choice, You're my choice_

**21\. Wild Things / Alissia Cara (Acoustic version)**

_We will carve our place into time and space_  
_We will find our way, or we'll make a way, say hey, hey, hey_  
_Find your grace, don't you hide your face_  
_And let it shine, shine, shine, shine, shine, shine_

**22\. Hate & Love / Jack Savoretti**

_Everything you are is everything I'm not_  
_Night and day, light and dark_  
_Everything I need is everything you've got_  
_All your hate and all your love_

**23\. All Of Me / Jason Chen & Madilyn Bailey (cover)**

' _Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_

  **24\. All About Us / He Is We and Owl City**

 _And now's our moment._  
_Take it in feel it all and hold it._  
_Eyes on you, eyes on me._  
_We're doing this right._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [on Tumblr.](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Feedback is always awesome.


End file.
